


Ripper

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: sunday100, Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-28
Updated: 2003-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning of Giles's nickname, Spike remembers another "Ripper" that he once met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripper

As Spike looked at Giles' face, another image fluttered through his memory - the face of a man, the cold mask of a murderer covering it. Where the eyes he stared into now were full of pain, they still contained hope and compassion. Not so in the previous case. Those eyes had been dark and cruel, the hatred in them rarely seen in anything with a soul. Shaking his head, the vampire slowly met the Watcher's gaze. A seriousness usually absent from his face appeared in his startling blue eyes.

"Ripper, huh? Funny, you don't remind me of the original at all."


End file.
